Isolation
by Theresa471
Summary: A repost of three stories combined involving the search for Loksat.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to repost the three stories combined starting with Isolation, Hide In Plain Sight and The Domino's Are Falling. REVISED

"ISOLATION" Castle episode 7 THE LAST SEDUCTION

It was only a few days before our first wedding anniversary.

I still don't understand why Beckett and I are separated almost to the point, I would wind up with divorce # 3. I have asked myself a hundred times as to why she is doing this to me, but she keeps telling me that she does love me, still after all this time.

I even asked Detective Slaughter for advice of all things,as everyone in my family thought I was crazy or something in doing so.  
/

Meanwhile. A murder was going down in Central Park in the early evening, as a jogger was coming around a bend, when he saw two men argue about something that the jogger could not hear,The next thing he heard was two gun shots go off and a body dropping to the ground.

The jogger a lawyer Thomas Mansion ran off to call 911 not giving his name before going into isolation, He did not want anybody to know that he was a witness to a murder. He disappeared.

At the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett in the break room resting on the couch. She is feeling isolated from everyone including her own husband.

Someone knocks on the door to bring her fully alert, its L.T. telling her that a body has been found in Central Park. She asked where are Ryan and Esposito? He tells her that they are on their way over to the crime scene.

And just when she was getting ready to leave, she sees Castle coming off the elevator with balloons in his hand that says Happy Anniversary. He walks over to her with a forced smile knowing the type of reception he would get from his own wife.

"Castle, what are you doing here at this time of night?" She was feeling rather nervous, since she has been trying to avoid a confrontation,since it was their one year wedding anniversary,and she was not in the mood to celebrate with having to find Loksat and the others involved in Bracken's murder at the prison.

"I thought it would be a good time to try to at least celebrate a little with our anniversary coming up Kate." As he walks past her into the captain's office to place the balloons to make it more cheerful then so much of a gloom and doom office.

"Really Castle!, I just don't have the time right now for playing, I have to be out in the field investigating a murder in Central Park, So if you will excuse I need to go now." Castle did not like the idea of having to be treated this way by his own wife.

He needed right now was a few drinks at the "Old Haunt" to make him feel he leaves feeling so isolated from her and his feelings.  
/

At a warehouse off the pied two men were discussing business about having to plan another murder in the Wall Street district."Are you sure about this Mister Loksat?" He asked gently.

As the man asked him about how to go about stealing the files and getting rid of that lawyer that was a witness.

"You need to find this lawyer or else it will be your life instead!" He threatens the man standing in front of him.

"Just make sure you do Anthony, I just don't want any slip ups this time around!" He slaps Anthony in the face with his gun to prove a point.

The scene switches to Central Park and the crime scene unit.

Captain Kate Beckett having to asked everyone on whether or not they were able to find any evidence on the body.

M. comes up to her ."Kate,are you all right?" Knowing full that her friend was not herself now of days. She moves closer to hand her a piece of paper that was found on the it said was Wall Street 2 o' clock meeting.

"Is that it Lanie?" She turns to look directly at her having to feel lost.

"Yes Beckett unless your crime scene unit has come up with something else for when it comes to this case?" She made the suggestion.

"Ryan and Espo tells me their is nothing else going on at the moment or any other information that we can check out, So I am going to check in with the office and then go home to sleep, because tomorrow I am going to give myself a Spa day with a friend one name Haley."

"Have Fun Kate!, You sure do need it after the past few months of trying to hide from your husband and Loksat, I just hope you be able to come to your senses sometime soon before it too late and your marriage with Castle." The look on her face told the complete story.  
/

Meanwhile at the Old Haunt Richard Castle was very much drunk as his bartender Anthony kept telling him to slow down. Anthony decided to call his daughter Alexis to come and take him home.

When Alexis was told the news that her father was decided to call Beckett on her private cell as she was home at the apartment that she rented a few blocks from the precinct.

"Look Kate!, I know that you and dad are having problems, But just can't believe you don't care at all that he trying to drown his sorrows with drinking to forget you!"

"I am sorry Alexis that Rick is doing this to himself!, I just don't have any control over the situation at the moment, but if you want me to come with you, I will meet you at the Old Haunt in ten ends the call,as she starts to get redress again.  
/

At the Wall Street district office.

One of Loksat's key man was breaking into one of the offices, looking for file that needs to be destroyed with evidence that can destroy Loksat and his organization. Along with the largest drug ring in history of the United States.

While this man was looking for the file checking, he was looking into the several computer systems, when a security guard was making rounds on the floor. Loksat's man was able to get out of the office in time before getting unknown to him was the fact he was caught on a special security camera that was recently installed in the office.

While the man was able to get out of the office, an alarm went off for which the security guard was alerted, as with the police.

The man was caught dead to rights when the guard told him to stop, along with dropping his weapon. Since the man was basically not listening, the guard fired a warning shot over his head. It was at this point the guard saw that the suspect dropped his weapon.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering,the police will be here soon" A few minutes later officers from the 12th precinct arrived along with Detective Ryan and Sergeant Esposito.

As the guard explained what happen, both of the officers decided to take the suspect into custody and a chat about what has been going on.  
/

At the Old was sitting at the bar, when his daughter and Kate Beckett arrived, when he turned his head, it was spinning, he saw both ladies coming to his rescue. He can see the look on Beckett face as with his daughter not happy to see him in this condition."What's the Matter Kate, my daughter pulled you away from your work?" Having an altitude, along with a hang over.

"You know what Rick!, I was asked by Alexis to come and bring you home before you really make a ass out of yourself, So I suggest we go Castle before your going to regret every drink you had tonight."

"Oh well!,I can always continue at home." Feeling sorry for himself.

Alexis tells him to lets get moving,as both the ladies held onto to him from falling flat on his face getting off the bar stool.

A few minutes later at the 12th precinct around 11 o clock p.m. Ryan and Espo are talking with the suspect in the bullpen going over the reasons why the suspect was breaking into that particular office.

But after some 20 minutes the suspect had not said much,until his lawyer showed up to discuss his case with him.

Later at the Loft.

Alexis had gotten her father settled into the bedroom with Beckett standing in the corner waiting for Alexis to leave for her bedroom upstairs."Alexis I will stay for a little while,what ever happens, please stay upstairs until you know that I have left or depending what Castle has to say to me or vice versa."

"All right Kate, I will stay upstairs for the time being."She leaves her father bedroom.

Kate goes over to Castle, laying down on the bed feeling it now from his drinking at the bar."Rick!" In a soft tone of voice."Can you hear me?, I need for you to talk to me,I am truly sorry that I had to forced you into this entire situation."

He turns to face her with tears on his face."Are you truly sorry Kate?" Feeling nothing but numbness.

"Yes, Rick I am sorry that I had to make my decision to leave you, for my own reasons, But I decided that I can no longer live alone and not have my husband in my life any longer, So if you want me back as your wife and forgive me for what I have done!"

"I have always wanted you back as my wife, Kate, it's going to take some time for me to forgive you, but I can live with that just as long as you tell me the complete truth on what has been going on Kate!"

"I will, but not tonight!, If I remember correctly its our one year wedding anniversary the day after tomorrow, I would very much like to celebrate it with you very much Rick.

He tries to get up, as she goes to help him,but as it turned out Richard Castle grabs his wife into his arms to kiss her very strongly,she did not push him back with the kiss this time around.

As she forced herself onto to him for the first time in months and feeling every inch of his body. She was loving every minute of it, even though she knew that her husband was about ready to past out from his drinking,so she let him sleep it off placing the blankets on him, while taking off his shoes without waking him.

She gets up to turn out the lights before heading on first she left a note near his bed telling him that she loved him a great deal.

She leaves the Loft, as a few minutes later Alexis goes and checks on her father that is sound asleep,she goes to read the note on the dresser table. She goes upstairs to sleep.  
/

Later that evening. Someone walked into the 12th precinct claiming to be a witness to the shooting in Central Park, he needed to speak with someone in authority.

L.T. on duty for the overnight shift called Captain Beckett waking her up, after spending time at the Bar and Loft was tire."Okak L.T. I will be coming in 20 minutes,where is the witness at the moment?"

"In your office with two of the officers from the night shift."

"What about the suspect that broke into the Wall Street office?" Getting dressed while she is talking with L.T.

"His lawyer was able to have him released with bail until the court case comes up." L.T. replied tersely.

"Thank you L.T! She hangs up the phone.20 minutes later she arrives at the precinct with heading for her office.

Thomas Mansion having to be sitting in front of her desk waiting. As Beckett walks in to take her gives his name telling her that he wants to turn himself in and from what he saw in the park.

However Beckett had the information taken from the security camera of the office along with a when she showed him the picture,he was able to tell her that it was that man in the photo. Along with a long list of crimes including organized crime and drug traffic.

"His name is Anthony Scarpela heavy into organized crime and drugs both on the west and east coast, I will ask you again, your sure that it's him?" Showing him the picture again.

"Yes Captain Beckett!,Now I need to know on whether or not I can be protected from what I seen."

"I will be sure to place you, in the Witness Protection Program for the time being until the case comes to court, and in the meantime I will call them to come here as soon as possible while you wait in the precinct."

I will have two officers to stay with you until they arrive to take you to the safe house." She replied.

"Thank you so much Captain Beckett." He gets up as Beckett calls for the two officers that will be watching out for the fact Beckett will have to put out a all points on the shooter for how ever it will take to close the case.

A day in a half later.

Richard Castle and his wife Kate were celebrating their wedding anniversary at the Trump Towers hotel for the were downstairs in the Carousals restaurant on the dance floor were all over the place taking shots of the couple for which will making the page six section of the local newspaper.

The couple were not alone having to invite his family and friends for the event of renewing their vows and hour earlier in front of hundreds to watch the vows.

Now that they were on the dance Floor cameras were going off while Kate was talking with Castle in a soft tone."Rick, you do know that I love you a great deal?" He holds her very close to his chest bending down a little to kiss her on the lips.

"Yes I do very much so Kate,Plus I don't feel isolated any more since, you were able to tell me the complete truth!

Kate goes to say something into his ear as he smiles at her.

"Love to Mrs Castle! As they say good night to their friends and family.

While they leave for their room,someone was watching the scene from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT" Continue story from "Isolation"

Despite having to celebrated our wedding anniversary, I am still very careful with the moves I make for when it comes to investigating Loksat and his organization.I have told Castle everything in order to keep in tact my marriage to him and all that goes with the title.

But I have a feeling that all is not right at the moment, while I take a walk around Central Park feeling like someone was watching me. As usual I just decided to let it go, until I was able to get back to the precinct.

Kate Beckett goes to check the police blotters for anything out of the normal range of suspects, She doesn't find anything at all for now. She decides that a latte in the break room might help with her thinking cap.

It was at this point L.T. comes in looking for her that she needed to sign in regard to paper takes the report and heads into her office finding an additional paper document mark "IMPORTANT" please read .

She goes to open up the report to find that its from a unknown source telling her,that Loksat will be flying to Washington D.C. to meet with several IGA officers on the take.

Along with payments from the president's drugs fund totally 20 million dollars.C.I.A. and other organizations are investigating with several undercover agents working with Loksat without his knowledge at this be advise that you are to destroy this report once read. End "A FRIEND".

She just could not believe it at this point a break in her search to find the truth. Beckett decides to leave it alone for now as she needed to talk with Castle on what he thinks of the situation.

She goes to call her husband at home since at the moment he did not have any cases to work on at his P. .

Richard Castle were however in his loft's office trying to write notes for a new novel with "Driving Heat" selling very well and in the top ten best sellers list. At this point despite being the early afternoon, he was not having any luck with being blocked, until he heard his cell phone started to chirp.

He goes to grab the phone near his laptop."Castle!" His reaction to the voice on the phone was one of joy for him having his own wife call him in the afternoon.

"Beckett what is going on your sounding like something is wrong or something? He listen's to her telling him that she needed to talk with him as soon as possible."Okak, Kate how soon?"

He had the feeling it was going to be interesting never the less."20 minutes!, I will be in my office waiting for you." She ends the call as he continues with his work on the laptop.  
/

Meanwhile outside the precinct in a black saden someone with watching Beckett pull out in her car heading for the Loft.

The man in the sudan gets on his cell phone calling the direct line.

"Just letting you know sir that Captain Beckett just left the precinct, all right, I will follow her." He ends the call, turns on the engine making sure he was free to pull out of the parking is able to stay close without being caught by her.

Some ten minutes later Kate Beckett parks her car in the underground level of the loft's she walks past the lobby's service man Johan taking place of Eduardo for a week's vacation.

She then takes the elevator to the fourth floor taking out her keys and feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

She goes in placing her keys on the nearby table. She then walks over to the office where she finds her husband tapping on his laptop."Did you get much writing done, since I left this morning?" Walking over to sit in his lap and placing a quick kiss onto his lips.

As he gathers himself together he tells her"NO!,I did not get too far with the new story goes to kisses him once again but this time it lasted longer then can feel her husband getting heated,but then again she decided to stop before she really had gotten into trouble and wind up in the bedroom.

"What's going Kate?" As he tries to move in his decides to get up to stand in front of his desk before starting to discuss with him about the document.

Downstairs in the garage the man in the black sudan is talking to someone in the deepest part of the garage, when he sees that the older man takes out a gun from his jacket and fires two shots from a silencer.

The older man sees that the man he shot is now dead with a shot to the head and chest as blood is splatter over the older man leaves to meet up with another waiting in a pickup truck as he is asked by the woman driving."Is it done?" She waits for the older man, her husband to get into the truck before hearing his answer.

"Yes, its done Rita!, We just have to make sure that we get out of here as soon as possible." She drives off very quickly.

Rita decides to make a comment while driving out of the garage."Do you think your son will understand what we did today?"

"I don't know if he will understand!, The last time we talked was in Thailand Rita and I have a feeling before this is over its going to get much worst."

"You mean with Kate Beckett and her obsession to find Loksat?"

She heads out into the traffic heading for the JFK airport with two tickets to Washington D.C.

"Yes, very much so Rita and I just hope she doesn't do anything rash this time around now that she is back with Richard once again."

Inside the loft Kate Beckett had finished talking with her husband Richard he is now making a late afternoon snack for the both of them. Castle asked her sitting at the counter watching him make the snack on what she wants him to do.

"I don't know at the moment,unless you know any of your connections that might be in Washington D.C.,to find out anymore on the meeting, Because at the moment I don't have anyone left from when I was working for the IAG since all of them were killed months ago Rick."

"Actually I do Kate, I will check him now." He leaves to call his connection in his he was finish with making the food, she decided to eat, since she was starved not having breakfast accept for a cup of Latte coffee and a donut.  
/

Washington D.C. Federal Bureau Investigation's main office headquarters.

F.B.I. Assistant Director Thomas Payne working in his office was receiving a call from an old goes to answer the call on line two.

"Assistant Director Payne speaking how can I help you?" He listens to the voice on the other side of the call."My god Castle, how are you old buddy?, Anything for you !, Matter in fact Castle I have a couple of agents on the case now,they are due to report to me very soon once this Loksat shows up, I will let you know as soon as possible."

He hangs up ending the goes over to the man sitting in the back of his office."Everything is going according to our plan, We just need to make sure Loksat doesn't get away from us this time around."

"Agreed!" He gets up to leave the office to meet up with his superiors.  
/

Back in New York.

Captain Beckett and Richard Castle after having a snack and talking with his connection were told that the police were downstairs in the garage that a body was found with two shots to the body.

Detective Ryan and Sergeant Esposito were called to the scene with Lanie from the told them that she was home and that she and Castle would be coming down in a few minutes to check out the crime scene.

"What happened Ryan?" He was the first to talk with her about the shooting."Point blank range two shots to the chest and head."

"Do you think it was a gang land style murder?" She goes over to Lanie with Ryan answering her question with a no.

Lanie was using a special palm reader to bring up the dead man's sees Beckett coming over to her."His name is William Reynolds, Kate!, from what I can gather Mr. Reynolds worked in Washington D.C. for the F.B.I. undercover division for drug enforcement."

"Otherwise I don't know anything else in what the agent was working on before he was shot."

"Well any rate something is going on that has everybody running scare at the moment." She turns around to see where Castle was off to at the moment.

"Kate!, what you just said, what does mean by off chance everybody is running scared?" Lanie decides to pack up her stuff along with closing up the body bag with the dead undercover agent.

"Lanie,lets just say that its something I have been working on for a long time."

"Your mother's murder case and Bracken's being killed in prison?" She says coldly.

"Yes very much so!",She leaves to see Castle talking with the other officers from the 12th precinct before walking over to his wife.

Castle can tell that something was wrong with Kate Beckett, by the way she was very quiet when she stopped to stand in front of him.

"Rick I need to go back to precinct for a little while to finish up paper work with this case, I do hope you don't mind keeping me company until I am done."

"Sure,anything for Captain Beckett and the 12th precinct!" The both of them leave the crime scene as the rest of the unit finishes up with finding any other clues as to what happened with the shooting.  
/

Meanwhile in Washington D.C.

At a warehouse just on the outskirts of the city, Loksat and his people were making sure that it was safe to enter with twenty million dollars at sake.

A block away from the warehouse law enforcement agents from the F.B. about ready to storm the warehouse. Assistant Director Thomas Payne was with the group watching over everyone about ready to move forward."Lets go everyone!" He tells them while checking his rifle.

Inside the warehouse Jackson Hunt and Rita watching through a small hole to see if Loksat were at that point law enforcement entered into the warehouse looking for signs.

But in the meantime on the top floor Loksat was informed by one of his men that the F.B.I. is in the building looking for tells his people to go take care of them, while he goes to the roof for where a helicopter is waiting for him.

Hunt and Rite decides to leave making sure that the F.B.I. stops them. However Hunt had a hunch after checking out the warehouse that maybe Loksat will try to get away using the rooftop as an escape."Lets go!" He saids to Rita very strongly.

"Where?"She hears them coming onto the fifth floor,while they head for the other entrance to the roof. She follows behind her husband of ten years.

Assistant Director Payne was the first to fire his rifle when Loksat's men started firing back at them,Payne was able to hit two of the six men shooting back at him and the other agents.

It was at this point several more shots were fired when he saw one of his agents go down to the ground being shot in his leg and arm as blood was seeping out too quickly.

He decided to try one more time with his rifle when the rest of Loksat's men decided to give up by dropping their weapons.

On the roof it was too late for Hunt and Rita to do anything about Loksat and the helicopter already lifted off from the rooftop.

Loksat again was able to get away once again from Hunt and law enforcement along with the twenty million dollar shipment.  
/

Back in New York several hours later Kate Beckett and Castle were in bed watching the nightly were both sitting up when the national news came on with a breaking report of a shootout in Washington D.C.,involving the F.B.I. drug enforcement and several key members of the President's drug program and C.I. team.

It was at this point Castle's phone near him started to chirp,as he goes to pick it up and talk with the person calling. Castle hears the following."Richard your probably saw the national news about the shootout in Washington D.C.?" He answers with a "Yes I did!, Just make sure you keep Kate away from the case as it's going to get ugly very soon!"

"I will!" The phone goes dead when he turns to face his wife with a concern look on her face.

"Who was that Rick?"Moving closer to him on the bed.

"My father!" He replied tersely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three "The domino's are falling! Sequel to "Hide in plain sight" and "Isolation"

"Loksat currently is now back into New York city after the mess in Washington,D.C. He was pissed that his drug shipments in the near future has to be delayed, until things are cleaned up by his organization.

But in the meantime, he had to meet with someone that will help in the long run to help be rid of Beckett and her husband Richard Castle.

Loksat gets into the black sudan sitting behind the driver."Are you all set with your plan?" He tells the driver in front of him.

"Yes, I am very much so sir!" Shifting around to face the man.

"Good!, Just make sure that nothing goes wrong this time around Andrew." As he moves to get out of the car and into his before moving out.  
/

AT THE 12TH PRECINCT.

Captain Beckett is going over last minute details with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan, while she takes a few days off to spend them in the Hampton's with Castle.

When she was leaving the precinct, she called Castle to let him know that she was on her way home to pack a few things for the trip. With traffic heavy for five o'clock in the evening she would probably be late a few minutes.

Otherwise everyone at the 12th precinct were staying with their case load going into the weekend,Including Esposito and Ryan.

Meanwhile at Castle's P. Haley and Alexis are talking in the back office when someone walks in.

Alexis and Haley look up to see the man in his forties walking over to them."How can I help you?" Alexis asks the man, while Haley was working on the laptop for information in regard to a case they are working on.

"My name is Andrew Anderson,I need for your company to find out where my wife Stephanie disappeared after stealing twenty million dollars from my companies off shore account."

" I must tell you that we will see if my father and I can help find your wife!"

"My wife and I works for the high powered attorney Anthony Beacon for the Wall Street distict, You can probably confirm everything with him when you get the chance."

Haley was bringing up the information on the attorney Anthony Beacon,as the screen came up showing him and the rest of his team. While she was reading a file came up marked classified,but she wasn't able to open it since it required a special pass word from the Attorney's General office.

She gave a look towards Alexis for to bring her to attention that something might be wrong.

"Anyway see what your dad can do for me, since I am a old friend of his by the way!"

"On really!, from where Mr. Anderson?"

"College!, Anyway I need to go now." He hands the business card to Alexis while he leaves.

His car is parked on the side of the office building, when he gets in to tell Loksat that all is set with the plan.

"Good!, I am heading for the Hampton's to give orders to my people having found the snitch that talked in giving the last location of the drug shipment."

Loksat gets out of the car to make that call having found that the snitch was somewhere near the Hampton's Clam he needed to relax a little despite what is going to go down the next few days.  
/

IN THE HAMPTON'S.

A man in his fifties is currently sitting at table in the Clam Bar with very little customers at the moment,when two men walked over to him placing a sig in his back.

"I suggest you don't make a move to alert the owner or anybody else." He replies, while watching out the bar.

"What do you want of me in the first place?" Getting up from the table very slowly.

"Lets go now!" Both men are holding onto the man as if he's drunk of something, while walking out the Clam Bar and into their black sudan car.

Sometime later.

In a field a few minutes away from Richard Castle's men get out the car, while dragging the other man out into the field. They tell him to turn around while not facing them as his mouth is gagged.

A minute later two gun shots go off hitting the back of the man's head as his body drops to the ground with blood splatter onto the grass.

This is when both men goes to grab the body placing it into the trunk and then dumping it on the grounds of Castle's both men leave the area making sure they are not spotted.

Thirty minutes later Castle and Beckett arrive at the house feeling tired from the both of them goes inside to drop off the bags and just head for the bedroom.

After one round of quick sex with her husband,she wasn't really able to decided to go for a swim in the pool despite the time of the year. As for Castle, he felt her leave the bed knowing full well that something was on her mind. He gets up to follow.

But before Beckett was able to get into the pool, she notices that something is on the grass with the spotlights from the pool area. She goes over to notice the body turning it over with two shots to the back of the head.

This is when she screams for Castle as he comes running from the pool entrance asking what is going on.

"My god Kate! He goes over to hold her looking over at the body."We need to call the police right away."

"Do you think your police chief friend will understand again this time around?" Bending down to check for any type of I.D. There was nothing in his pockets not even a wallet or was stripped clean mostly.

Ten minutes later the area is swamped with the Hampton's crime scene unit including the medical examiner.

Castle and Beckett are inside the house talking with the chief telling him that they have no idea who the man is at 's taking notes for his report when the medical examiner comes in to give a report.

"Chief I was able to pull up an I. my computer palm reader, his name is William Reynolds of the F.B.I. drug sector unit, Otherwise I found nothing else at the moment other then being shot with two bullets from a 45, I will send them to the lab to be examine sir."

"Very good Jerry just make sure you keep me up to date on what is found further!" Making sure his request is heard.

"Yes sir!" He goes to leave outside to place the body in the body bag and the morgue van.

In the meantime nothing else coud be done inside the house while the crime scene unit was finishing up the area for any type of clues.

After saying good night to Becket and left to go back to his office to write up his report on the shooting.

As for the both of them, they decided to try and get some sleep after such a busy day for the both of them. Castle was willing to let her sleep after the past few months of great stress on her.

He fell asleep instantly as with herself as Castle placed his arms around her waist to drop off. Making her feel safe at the moment.  
/

New York City

At one of the local Chase Manhattan banks a robbery was going down as a male in his early thirties was getting away with a quarter of a million dollars in bonds and other bank's alarm had gone off tipping off the police in the area and the 12th precinct.

It was at this point Sergeant Esposito and detective Ryan were riding around on patrol, when they received the report about the suspect at the Chase bank and the type of car he was driving.

With two police cars turning around the corner near Police headquarters, they were after the suspect's car when the suspect was able to duct into the underground parking lot to lose them.

However Ryan and his partner spotted the car while they went inside to look for the suspect. Just when they saw the car with the suspect gets out of the car to start running onto another level of the garage.

This is when Espo gets out of the car to start running after him with Ryan trying to catch up to them with the car and calling for back up.

Esposito is able to catch up with the suspect catching his breath from the tells the suspect yelling at him to stop or else he will be shot while holding onto his weapon.

It was at this point Esposito tells him one more time to stop before the suspect turns around with his weapon firing a shot at him,into his shoulder and leg before hitting the floor and the suspect not before Ryan sees the whole thing go down with his partner being hit.

The suspect gets away heading into another section of the under ground garage level,while Ryan calls for help an a ambulance along with running over to his partner, now out cold from the bullet wounds.  
/

THE HAMPTON' morning

While Castle was watching the local news with his tv in the kitchen. His wife decided to go for a quick swim. Meanwhile the local broadcast had reported about the body having to be found and that the F.B.I. would be now taking over the case, since one of their own was killed.

The broadcast switch over to breaking news coming from New York City about a 12th precinct officer Sergeant Javier Esposito was seriously injured in a bank robbery turn is currently on the loose while the officer is in critical condition at the hospital in the Bronx.

Castle was in complete shock with the news as he went to go tell his wife about her friend being shot as with his as well.

Kate Becket was upset with the news, when Castle came over to her while in the told Castle that she needed to head back, and find out how's he doing along with anything else that might of happen while she was in the Hampton's.

He agreed to pack up their stuff and head back for New York city.

Meanwhile while watching the news in his bedroom, Loksat was watching the news reports on went down with the body found here in the Hampton's and the shooting in New York was at this point started to chirp on his cell phone.

"Yes!" Hearing the voice on the other end of the call.

"Excellent,just make sure the shipment arrives safe and sound Andrew?"

The cell phone goes dead as Loksat goes to pack up his things before heading for Virginia and meeting up with the drug shipment worth twenty million dollars for which was taken out of his off shore account.  
/

Two hours later Castle and Beckett arrive at the Bronx hospital entering the emergency entrance and noticing a slew of police officers waiting for word on Sergeant Esposito.

She goes to the admitting office asking where she can find the police officer that was is told that Sergeant Esposito is currently still in surgery while his family and friends are on the fourth floor waiting room.

"Castle lets go, he's on the fourth floor still in surgery!" She goes to hold onto Castle for support, since she has been friends with Esposito a long time.

When she and Castle arrived onto the floor,Becket saw Lanie, Ryan, L.T. and the others from the 12th came over as well, once she saw her father giving him a hug for support. Haley having been in the corner watching the scene.

"How is he, Lanie?" Giving her a big hug with Lanie having tears in her eyes.

"The nurse came out 20 minutes ago that the surgery was going well, since Javier was holding his own."

"That is great news Lanie!" Castle is feeling better that his friend is holding his own at the moment.

Lanie tells her friends that she is so worried, she leaves going to sit down in the waiting room with the others.

It was at this point the nurse came out of the surgery wing to let them know the surgery is Esposito will be taken ICU in a few minutes on this same floor, as she told everybody to follow her to another section.

While Becket was walking with Castle her phone starts to looks at the screen telling her that she did not know the number on the caller I.D.

She answers the phone "Hello!" The female voice tells her to listen to her before answering.

"Why are you telling me this now when I already decided not pursue any further on the case?" Castle was over hearing the conversation actually not knowing who she was talking to.

The woman on the phone tells her to make sure she doesn't or else they will be after her and Castle for now on.

"I won't!"As the phone goes dead after talking to the woman.

"Who was that Kate?"Moving in closer to his wife for moral support.

"Rita your stepmother Rick!" Using his first name knowing full well she was upset.

Is was late evening at the Loft after spending time at the hospital and making sure that Esposito was doing much better since the had asked the hospital to call him every four hours with updates on his voice mail.

Beckett currently having just entered into the shower when her husband came knocking on the door asking if she was doing told him to come in opening up the shower door as Castle enters while the hidden camera is watching.


End file.
